


Прыжок Веры

by Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Gen, Javert Is A Problem, Valjean Is Not Amused
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Братстве Ассасинов Мастер Вальжан славился тем, что никогда не убивал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прыжок Веры

**Author's Note:**

> Ассассинс Крид!АУ.  
> Написано для команды WTF Valvert на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211848

В Братстве Ассасинов Мастер Вальжан славился тем, что никогда не убивал. Вообще. Даже в целях самозащиты. Даже тамплиеров, с которыми умудрялся проводить душеспасительные беседы, после которых бедняги отрекались от своего Ордена и отправлялись доживать дни в монастыре где-нибудь на юге Франции. Как при этом он смог не только вступить в Братство, но и занять в нем столь высокий пост, никто не понимал, но от этого уважали еще сильнее.

Сегодня Вальжан, казалось, был как никогда близок к первому убийству. Причем жертвой рисковал стать человек, только что спасенный им от верной гибели. Поднимаясь по ступеням, ведущим прочь от реки, он трясся от гнева и холода, тихо проклиная свое добродушие и всяких упрямых фанатиков. Время от времени он останавливался, чтобы перевести дух и поудобнее перехватить свою промокшую ношу. В ответ ноша что-то бессвязно бормотала и слабо сопротивлялась такому бесцеремонному обращению.

И за что ему свалилось это счастье в виде тамплиера-отступника? Еще недавно Жавер гонялся за Вальжаном по всей стране, пытаясь донести всю прелесть Порядка и Контроля, но сам попался в ловушку ассасина. И вот теперь, осознав всю глубину своих заблуждений, он был готов верой и правдой служить идеалам Братства. Удивительно, что может сделать с человеком хороший удар по голове и добрая беседа по душам.

За прошедшие дни Вальжан уже не раз пожалел о своем решении взять на поруки бывшего тамплиера. Жавер был неумолим и неудержим в своем стремлении доказать верность Братству, отчего то и дело попадал в передряги. Сначала он набросился на какого-то церковника, увидев у того на пальце перстень с крестом, затем едва не начал новую революцию, разглагольствуя на площади о свободе и равенстве. И вот теперь это.

Дойдя до ближайшего темного переулка, Вальжан опустил, а вернее, попросту сбросил Жавера на брусчатку, отчего тот тихо застонал и обиженно на него уставился. В сочетании с несколько пугающей наружностью бывшего тамплиера взгляд этот выглядел достаточно дико.

— Жавер, — Вальжан попытался унять злобу в голосе и звучать как можно более дружелюбно, — мы ведь с вами договаривались не делать опрометчивых поступков?

— Не надо со мной говорить как с ребенком. Вы мне не нянька.

— Я ваш наставник, а это похуже будет. Но, если не нравлюсь, то Анжольрас с радостью займет мое место.

Жавер хотел было что-то ответить, но только сверкнул глазами из-под промокшего капюшона. С первой минуты знакомства с Анжольрасом они мечтали если не убить друг друга, то уж точно нанести как можно больше телесных увечий.

— Вот и отлично, — удовлетворенно продолжил Вальжан. — Кроме того, мы договаривались спрашивать совета у наставника или старших братьев, если что-то будет непонятно.

— Мне все понятно.

— Вот как? И о Прыжке Веры вам тоже все предельно понятно?

— Я не имбецил, Вальжан. Что тут может быть непонятного? Забираешься повыше и прыгаешь.

— Тогда объясните мне, какого дьявола вы бросились в эту проклятую реку?

— Вы сами сказали, что прыгать нужно в...

— В сено! — простонал Вальжан. — Прыжок Веры совершают не в Сену, а в стог сена! Как вы умудрились перепутать?

— Я плохо расслышал, — пробормотал Жавер, поглубже натягивая капюшон на лицо.


End file.
